


A Ten Thousand Year Old Love Story

by Fandom_girl21



Series: The Juniberry & The Lion [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, In honor of S3e7 you're all welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: Takes place immediately after the ending scene of Season 3 Finale.





	A Ten Thousand Year Old Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to read this so badly, but no one wrote it so I decided to.
> 
> Enjoy!

Zarkon shifted on the bed, slowly sitting up. His eyes fell to her. The purple glow in his eyes dimmed and he blinked at her.

"Wife?"

He whispered. He pulled the tubes and things from his body and moved to kneel next to her on the floor.

Honevra reached for him, folding herself in his arms. He didn't speak, simply holding her closely.

They stayed like that for a long moment. All thoughts of Voltron, of the war, of Quintessence gone... for now.

Honevra pulled away first looking up at him. Her eyes widened as she saw the tears falling down his face.

"My love? What is it?"

"Your planet - your _people_. I - I am so sorry Honevra."

Honevra shook her head.

"Alfor started this. There had to have been a better way then destroying it all. Then destroying **_your_** home."

Zarkon sighed and put his face in the crook of his neck, his eyes closing.

"At least I still have you, my love. I am happy I at least was successful in that endeavor."

"Not as happy as I am that I have you with me. I could not have lived on without you."

She said a hand going to touch his cheek. He smiled softly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this happiness - this feeling of weightlessness.

He leaned down to kiss her softly. She turned away after a moment. His brow furrowed.

"Honevra? What is it?"

"You still want me like this? I - I started this. Our son, he - he hates us both, he hates me. Our people only know war and death, the universe greets us with fear and hostility. _**I**_ did this Zarkon. How could you still want me —"

" _We_ did this."

He said firmly cutting her off. His hand moved gently to turn her face to make her look at him.

" _We_ did this my love. **_We_**. I do not blame you because I would do it all again if it meant saving you. As for our son."

He paused and swallowed the protective edge that reared its ugly head whenever someone so much as looked at her wrong.

"He will come around. He will understand. You are my priority, not anyone else. Certainly not Voltorn. Come."

He slowly stood, frowning when she struggled after him. Against her protests he picked her up.

"You must rest, husband."

"I will, we both will. Everything can wait."

He moved to kiss her again. This time she reciprocated. He nuzzled her just under her left ear. Smiling when she began to laugh.

"Zarkon! Stop it!"

"Still ticklish I see. And still as beautiful as the day I saw you."

He murmured moving to his bed. He set her down and pushed the tubes away. He caught her hands as she moved to use them.

He brought them to his lips.

"No. No more magic for now. Now we rest, now we enjoy each other's company. The empire won't fall apart in a day without us."

"But it _has_! Without you —"

He shook his head cupping her cheek. He kneeled before her.

"You are my priority. You will always be my first priority. Let me do my duty and hold you, if only for tonight?"

Her shoulders fell and she smiled.

"Still a charmer I see?"

"Only for you."

Honevra moved this time to kiss him. Her hand fisting in his armor to tug him closer as she whispered:

"So hold me. Hold me so tightly no one can see where I start and you end."

He rose to his feet and moved around the bed to slip in next to her. The two ticks it took to do this feeling like a decapheeb.

He pulled her close and smiled when she curled against him. Her head fitting under his chin, their fingers intertwined on their own accord.

It almost felt like no time had passed. Suddenly Honevra sighed softly.

"Love? Is something wrong?"

"Kova, I hope he is alright. I hope he is safe and happy."

Zarkon smiled at her words and gently pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Knowing him, he'll be just fine. But I will find him for you if that's what you want."

He growled. If she wanted it he would get it, at any cost.

She hummed in contemplation.

"Later. I want this more."

She leaned up to kiss his lips, and then curl more into him. Smiling when his arms tightened around her.

Their eyes closed and for the first time in 10,000 years, they felt at peace.


End file.
